A symposium under the auspices of the Society of General Physiologists is planned for September 9-12, 1982, at the Marine Biological Laboratory, Woods HOle, Massachusetts. The general topic of the symposium will be: Electrogenic transport: Fundamental principles and physiological implications. Three aspects of electrogenic transport will be emphasized: i) The thermodynamic principles that relate energy input and ion fluxes to the net ionic current output and voltage generation. ii) The physiological consequences of "pumps" that are electrogenic, such as their role in pacemaker activity; the focus here will be on electrogenic pumps in nerve and cardiac muscle, and the effects of cardiotonic steriods on pump currents, and iii) Methods for studying electrogenic pumps, especially newer methods such as fluctuation analysis and combined voltage clamp-tracer flux studies. The latter aspect (methodology) will be covered in a workshop. Twenty-three speakers have been invited (seventeen form the USA, six from overseas), and all have accepted. The recent surge of interest in the fundamental principles that underlie electrogenic transport will serve as the basis for this symposium. This will provide the first forum for discussion of these newer aspects, as well as a blending of the older observations with new experimental data. The lecture program will be conducted during four morning sessions. The workshop will be held during one afternoon, and the remaining afternood sessions will consist of contributed papers, mostly related to the central theme of the symposium. Prompt publication (Spring, 1983) of the invited papers is planned by Raven Press.